dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
North Philippines
North Philippines, officially the Republic of the Philippines is a country in Southeast Asia. It is situated in the western Pacific Ocean. Before 1983, Philippines is not separated, however when CPP-NPA-NDF, invaded Mindanao and part of Visayas. A border was made in 1985, after the war, however a second Philippine War happened in 1992. History Before War OTL During the Philippine War (1983-1985) On September 5, 1983, CPP-NPA-NDF made a surprise invasion on Mindanao, with Soviet/China aid. United States/United Nations helped Marcos to fight the CPP-NPA-NDF. However, NPA made it to the part of Luzon in 1984, but was pushed back. Marcos negotiate with the CPP-NPA-NDF, and a border was made. North Philippines was born (democratic country) and South Philippines (communist country). Unpopularity of Marcos; Aquino's assasination; EDSA Revolution On August 21, 1985, Benigno Aquino Jr. was assasinated by an unknown man. It was found that it is Rolando Galman, but some suspect Marcos said to Galman to kill Aquino. (OTL) Second Philippine War (1992-1994); World War III (1996-2001) CPP-NPA-NDF has conquered Mindanao and part of the Visayas in the 1980s. However, seeing the Soviet Union fell in 1991, they want to make an own union of themselves. With the help of NK and China, a surprise attack was made on the Bay of Manila. AFP wasn't prepared, so unfortunately they lost. AFP was pushed until Quezon City. President Fidel Ramos was evacuated, and nothing they can do, they retreated to Clark, Pampanga. CPP-NDA-NDF take over the whole Manila. For 5 months, they took part of Luzon and the whole Visayas. On March 15, 1993, a formed group, AFP-PNP, which consists of Philippine National Police and the AFP, took over Manila. However, the communist groups are prepared, as they recruited more people by force. When the communist groups fought, the formed group was defeated. They were pushed until Pampanga, when they are still fighting. Now, Pampanga is now on CPP-NDA-NDF side. 3 months later, the Philippine government surrendered. Philippines is now on CPP-NDA-NDF side. However, this is not victory yet to them. They wanted to took over the world. So, they conquered Sabah in a surprise invasion, then after 2 weeks they fully conquered Malaysia. Then, they conquered Indonesia, Timor-Leste, and Papua New Guinea. This alerted the world, as it was WW3 is coming, and so it was. However, when they conquered American Samoa, United States became angry and declared war on Philippines. All of the Southeast Asian nations declared war also. However, China, North Korea, and Vietnam joined the Axis Powers with the Philippines. On 1997, they conquered Brunei, Singapore, Thailand, Taiwan, and Myanmar. Now they are threatening Japan and Australia. North Korea fought with South Korea some called as "Second Korean War". Cuba now joined the Allied Powers, for some unknown reasons. Russia has joined the Axis Powers, and conquered Mongolia. Philippines and the Axis Powers, signed Treaty of Sison pact, which when Philippines won, the one they conquered they can have it, or when an Axis country helped Philippines but didn't conquered a country PH will give a country. But on January 10, 1998, they conquered Japan. Jose Maria Sison, the president of the Communist Philippines, said it as a "revenge for what they did to us in World War II". Then, they helped NK to fight South Korea, and they won. US didn't yet do anything, even they declared war, until on February 1998 when they bombed US bases in the Pacific. They sent troops in the conquered countries to help liberate with the Allied powers. On 1999, they liberated almost of the Southeast Asia, and on 2000, they liberated Taiwan and reunified Korea, making the fall of North Korea. On 2001, CPP-NDA-NDF didn't yet surrender until on Mindanao, when they made a peace treaty saying Luzon/Visayas is North Philippines, and Mindanao is South Philippines. WWIII is over. Category:Non-canon Category:Philippines